tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Altrusia
| image = | aliases = Lost Land | nicknames = | category = Planet | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Land of the Lost | poi = | 1st = "Cha-Ka" }} Altrusia is an otherworldly setting featured the 1974-1976 children's television series Land of the Lost. It is sometimes referred to as the "Lost Land" or as the "Land of the Lost". The name is taken from the Altrusians, a near-extinct race of sentient beings that once dominated the world. Alternate versions of the setting were also featured in the 1991 Land of the Lost series as well as the 2009 Land of the Lost feature film. Description Altrusia is a planet, the exact location of which is unknown. It exists within its own interdimensional plane of reality separate from that of Earth or perhaps even, other worlds. Travel to the Lost Land cannot be accomplished through conventional means of space travel and can only be conducted by way of interdimensional spacetime portals. The climate of the Lost Land is reminiscent of various periods in Earth's history, specifically the Jurassic and Pleistocene era. The most dominant species of animal found in the Land of the Lost are dinosaurs, although there are also indigenous life forms such as the Pakuni and the Sleestak. The Lost Land was once ruled by the Altrusians, a technologically advanced insectoid/reptilian species who had mastered the mechanics of space and time. They built the great Pylons, which enabled them to manipulate the weather and open dimensional doorways into the spacetime continuum. History the Altrusian.]] The Land of the Lost was once ruled by the Altrusian race. As self-proclaimed keepers of the dimensional doorways, they explored the byways of space and time through artifacts they created from the naturally forming mineral deposits found in the earth. Over a thousand years ago however, the telepathic Altrusians gave in to their baser instincts and embraced their darker, more aggressive emotions. They eventually waged war with one another and in the end, nearly caused the extinction of their entire race. The Altrusians devolved into a primitive, warrior race that came to be known as Sleestaks. The Sleestaks lost their telepathic prowess and their enhanced intellect and took to living in the catacombs of their ancient temples, always shying away from the harmful rays of the rising sun. The Altrusian legacy lived on however in the form of Pylons - large, pyramid-shaped obelisks found throughout the land. Inside the Pylons were matrix tables adorned with crystals that could affect the weather and even the world's planetary rotation. Land of the Lost: Blackout As there was no one intelligent enough to maintain the Pylons, the interdimensional walls between this world and other planes of reality and time grew thin, causing massive distortions in the spacetime continuum. Occasionally, these dimensional doorways would open, pulling unsuspecting victims out of their reality or timeline into this one. Several years ago, the Marshall family were conducting a "routine expedition" down a California river when they were pulled through a doorway and wound up stranded in the Land of the Lost. Rick Marshall and his children, Will and Holly, managed to avoid being eaten by a Tyrannosaur (which they later named Grumpy) and found refuge in a high bluff overlooking the nearby swamp lands. Rick Marshall deduced what had happened to them and after determining that they had fallen through a spacetime portal, labored to protect his family from this strange and dangerous environment, but never giving up hope that they would one day find the doorway that would lead them back home. Land of the Lost: Opening credit sequence Points of Interest ; Gorge: The gorge is located midway between the swamps and the Lost City. A winding river cuts through the bottom of the gorge and circles around the entire valley, ultimately leading back to the swamp lands. The river and the gorge is where the Marshall family first entered the Land of the Lost. ; High Bluff: High Bluff is a naturally formed cave located near the peak of a small mountain. This is where the Marshall family chose to make their home as it provided them with not only shelter from the elements, but also a safe refuge from the Sleestaks as well as larger, predatory animals such as Grumpy. ; Lost City: The Lost City is on the opposite of the gorge and is the location of the ancient Altrusian temple, which has since become home to the Sleestaks. The interior of the temple is a catacomb of winding passages filled with naturally forming light crystals. Two large chambers exist within the temple, the first of which contains a black, bottomless pit, which is reputed to be the home of the Sleestak God. The other is the Library of Skulls, a sacred room which contains skulls of ancient Altrusians and the sacred smoke, which can project images of whatever the viewer wishes to see. ; Swamps: The swamp lands lie within close proximity to High Bluff and is the habitat of the Brontosaurus known as Emily as well as the baby Brontosaur Dopey. Characters from Native inhabitants * Cha-Ka * Enik * Ta * Sa Visitors * Elmo Diggs * Holly Marshall * Jack Marshall * Jefferson Davis Collie, III * Lone Wolf * Rick Marshall * Will Marshall Animals * Big Alice * Dopey * Emily * Grumpy * Lulu * Spot * Torchy Notes & Trivia * Enik is the only character who has ever referred to the Land of the Lost as Altrusia. See also External Links References Category:Planets Category:Land of the Lost/Locations